1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to liquid food product containers and more specifically it relates to an automatic dispensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous liquid food product containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold various types of liquid food products, so that they can be portioned out therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.